Mikau
Mikau is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. He was a Zora residing in Zora Hall, who played guitar for The Indigo-Go's before he was mortally wounded trying to save the eggs of his fellow band member and probable romantic interest, Lulu. Biography When trying to recover Lulu's eggs, which were stolen by Gerudo Pirates, Mikau was mortally wounded and left to die in the waters of Great Bay Coast. When Link arrives in Great Bay, he notices several seagulls flying in circles just off the coast. Here, he finds Mikau floating limply in the water, where he pleads for Link to help him get to shore. When they reach dry land, Mikau tries to get up and walk, but collapses. With his last ounce of strength, he introduces himself to Link and asks if the hero will listen to his final message. After Link agrees, Mikau gets up on his feet, takes out his guitar, and explains to Link (in the form of a song) the events that have transpired, as well as the ominous climate change that could spell doom for the inhabitants of Great Bay. The last words he utters before collapsing are a plea for Link to "heal his soul". as his spirit leaves his body]] Link, understanding his plight, plays the "Song of Healing" for Mikau on his ocarina. In a dream-like scene, Mikau is reunited with his fellow bandmembers one last time as his spirit leaves his body. The body also disappears in a faint blue light, leaving behind only the Zora Mask, which contains his soul. Link takes the mask, which transforms him into Zora Link. The mask also gives Link all of Mikau's powers, including the ability to read Zoran Script, and the knowledge of how to play guitar. Mikau appears shortly thereafter in spirit form, asking the hero to carve his farewell song onto his grave. Link promises Mikau to help Lulu in his place, and to save the Zoras from their plight. Later in the game, when Link plays the "Elegy of Emptiness" in his Zora form, it creates a shell that looks like Mikau. Mikau is implied to have attempted to beat the Waterfall Rapids challenge to obtain a bottle from the Beavers, as they speak of Mikau's earlier attempts when Link talks to them, mistaking Link (in his Zora form) for Mikau. Furthermore, Mikau is known by the Zora who operates the Zora Game Site, claiming that Mikau used to be able to hit the pots perfectly whenever Link misses some of them. Evan says that Mikau is the last descendant of Zoran heroes, and the only one among the Zora who has the strength to fight the Gerudo Pirates. Despite Mikau's death, The Indigo-Go's perform at the Carnival of Time during the game's end credits, with what is apparently Link in his Zora form playing the guitar in Mikau's place. Grave markings "Herein lies Mikau, the legendary guitarist of the Zora tribe. He is to be remembered in song, and his lyrics are written here." "We the Zora" Sharp fins are the mark of the Zora. We swim speeding through the seas with '''A' and the control stick.'' If '''R' is pressed when swimming a shield is produced to deflect enemies.'' (spoken) "If you have magic." We can even dive by pressing '''B'! Oh-Oh... We the Zora. "Zora Fight Song" For my punch of anger, hit '''B'.'' Press '''B' repeatedly for a flurry of attacks!'' Yeah, Yeah! For my deadly move, press and hold '''B'.'' Now release! It's the final blow. My double cutters! Theories Love interest It is strongly hinted that Mikau was romantically involved with Lulu, and could potentially be the father of her children, as she initially does not want to tell him that the Gerudo Pirates took her eggs. This is also supported by his determination to get the eggs back, and why the pair were walking hand in hand in Mikau's dying vision. Also, upon hatching, the newborn Zoras form into the musical notes of a song. This could be indicating the love for music they received from their supposed parents. Other appearances In The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Mikau as well as Lulu, have lakes named after them near Zora's Domain. They are in close proximity to one another. Mikau Lake is larger than Lulu Lake. Gallery File:Mikau's Grave.png|Mikau's grave, erected by Link, and inscribed with his farewell song File:Zora Statue.png|The statue created by the "Elegy of Emptiness", which resembles Mikau es:Maikau Category:Zora Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters